


Nostalgia

by Moomieluv



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomieluv/pseuds/Moomieluv
Summary: Three years have passed since Aqours' Love Live Victory. Although the members have since moved on and gone their separate ways, Chika can't help but reminisce about the past, and longs to renew the friendships she fears she may lose over time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Ebb and Flow

There was something serenely special, to Chika, about the moonlit beach at night. The area, which was usually bustling with life during the daytime, seemed to now stand still as if it existed only for her. The unobstructed brightness of the night sky illuminated the darkness of the waters below reflecting the moon and stars beautifully. A gentle, yet warm, breeze followed the calm ocean waves as they lapped up against the shoreline and tousled Chika’s hair as it as it passed by.

Chika breathed in the crisp ocean air as she strolled, carefully hopping over remnants of sandcastles, small collections of shells and scribbled messages in the sand as if they were sweet memories belonging to someone else. With each inhalation, she savored a hint of salt emanating from the sea and permeating the air. 

Despite having lived there all her life, Chika still managed to find beauty in the simplicity of Uchiura. She had practically grown up on this little beach alongside her peers, with its radiant, clear waters and majestic view of Mt. Fuji. It was no surprise that such scenery was the pride of her hometown and she made a conscious effort as she grew older to try and not to take it for granted.

For as long as she could remember, Chika had made it part of her routine to end her days singing beneath the stars. Although she herself was an extrovert, she greatly enjoyed these moments of solitude where she could be alone with her thoughts. She sang, not for an audience, but for herself. No performance costumes, no makeup, no exaggerated dance moves or smiles, she sang only out of pure enjoyment and love. It brought her peace.

Chika was already two years out of high school, though, her love for school idols had barely faded with time. What had changed over the years, however, was that she was much less loud about her interest now. In some ways she felt as if she were “too old” to indulge in such things, including having µ's posters plastered all over her walls. Chika may have grown older, but she managed to keep a certain sense of eager childishness about her. It was a quality many found endearing, however, Chika sometimes viewed this as one of her shortcomings. After all, having been the youngest of three girls she was often still treated as such.

Despite her idol days being behind her, Chika enjoyed reliving them in her head each night as she sang the chorus of “Snow Halation” to herself beneath the moon. She twirled on her bare foot in the sand, imagining instead that it was cold winter snow in Akihabara. Chika struck a pose as she landed her turn and giggled to herself. If she closed her eyes, she could almost recall µ's dance moves to the song from memory.

A bittersweet nostalgia rushed over Chika as her eyes drifted to where a flag once proudly waved, sporting _“Love Live Victory”_ for all who visited to see. She was flooded with memories so beloved to her that they had almost become painful. If she allowed herself to fully succumb to reminiscing, she was afraid she may never stop her tears.

In a sense, being the leader of her school’s idol group Aqours and winning the Love Live had been the highlight of Chika’s life thus far. Finally getting the chance to shine with her best friends and immortalizing her precious high school’s name was more rewarding than she ever could have imagined when she started out. Her classmates and her town had humbled Chika with their gratitude for what Aqours managed to accomplish, and the feeling was something she would carry with her for the rest of her life. Chika felt that she had made a difference in the lives of those she loved and in truth, she had. Although the group didn’t go on to win another Love Live following their initial victory, more cherished memories were made along the way which she wouldn’t trade for the world. Chika held her time with Aqours very close to her heart and thought about it often. She wondered if any of the other former members thought about it as much as she did, or if it was merely a piece of their pasts at this point.

Unlike many of her friends and classmates, Chika stayed in Uchiura after she graduated high school to work in her family’s ryokan rather than attending a university. She had settled into her new role nicely and her natural skills seemed to serve her well professionally. Chika’s overall energetic attitude and dedication to her work made her a valuable employee and one who’s hard work never went unnoticed by her family and guests alike. Chika truly began to enjoy her work and finally began to earn the respect from her two older sisters that she so desperately longed for all her life.

As she remained in Uchiura, she watched as many others left the small town behind, but she knew that she would be there to greet them with open arms whenever they returned. After all, like the waves to the sand, the people of Uchiura were sure to return home at some point and Chika would be waiting for them when they did.

She wasn’t jealous, per se, of her friends who left to further their studies or to travel, but she did miss many of the relationships she formed and felt a pang of sadness at the thought that they may go on to replace her with new friends. Once active on social media, Chika now found it overwhelming to try and keep up with the lives of her peers from afar. As time passed, contact between Chika and many of her friends seemed to dissipate. She worried about losing touch with them completely as they each went on to forge their own exciting new paths in the world. She couldn’t help but feel as if hers was the only path that was destined to stay the same.

_Drop, drop, drop._

Chika shivered and pulled her hoodie over her arms as a drop of rain snapped her back to reality. She attempted to swallow a lump that had formed in her throat as she blinked back tears that threatened to seep out. Chika shook her head as if to erase the memories and thoughts from her mind and instead did what she knew best when she felt like crying- she smiled. As she continued to fight back her tears with a grin, she remembered what her friends had taught her years ago.

“ _It’s ok to cry.”_

Chika could almost feel their presence surrounding her again, comforting her. She longed for it more than she probably consciously realized.

“I miss them…I miss them _so_ much.” Chika finally admitted to herself.

She crouched down in the sand and pulled her hood over her head shielding her hair from the downpour. Chika exhaled this time allowing her tears to flow, mixing in with the rain. She was surprised at how much better she felt having released the pent-up tension and sadness which had been mounting for some time. Chika stood up and brushed the sand off her legs.

If anything could be said about Chika it was that she could accomplish just about anything when she put her mind to it. Why should maintaining the friendships she held so dear be any different? Chika brushed the remaining tears from her face, took a deep breath of ocean air and smiled with a familiar determination. She looked up at the night sky, stars now peeking out from behind clearing storm clouds, the moon embracing her in a shroud of white. She stood in that light and relished the stillness that surrounded her.

The rain had stopped.


	2. Shoreline

Chika was never a morning person, but now that she worked as a nakai in her family’s ryokan she had become used to waking up at 6:00 am to prepare for the start of her workday.

Chika hazily slapped the button on her alarm clock and forced herself to sit up in her bed, throwing the comfort of her warm blankets and stuffed animals off in the process. A chill made its way down Chika’s spine as she placed her feet on the cold bedroom floor.

It was a necessary evil. She knew if she allowed herself just five more minutes of delightful sleep, she would be late in preparing for breakfast service. Somehow those extra five minutes always felt more rewarding than a whole night’s sleep combined, however the wrath of her mother, the ryokan’s okami, and the scolding she would receive from her two older sisters was not something she wished to experience again any time soon.

After a quick shower, Chika pulled on her yukata, carefully smoothing out any wrinkles. She tied the obijime snugly around her waist before working on a small braid by her left ear. She finished her braid with an orange ribbon to match her outfit, slid on her geta and made her way to the kitchen.

A symphony of delicious smells wafted towards Chika as she watched her two sisters working diligently on breakfast for the inn’s guests.

“Ah, Chika-chan don’t just stand there, come help us!” Mito, the middle Takami sister, called, sticking her tongue out playfully.

“Chika-chan, good morning. I made some onigiri. Have one and then help us set the table.” Shima added with a gentle smile.

“Good morning! Thank you onee-chan!”

Chika grabbed an onigiri from the table and took a bite, the sour taste of umeboshi waking up her senses.

“Geez, Chika you didn’t have to inhale the thing.” Mito teased.

“Eheheh, just didn’t want to hold you guys up!”

“We’re almost done, you can start bringing the food to the table.” Shima instructed.

Breakfast at the Tochiman Inn was said to be one of the highlights of their guests’ stay. A generous variety of foods were laid out at times chosen by each individual, creating a personalized and caring touch. Guests also had the option of eating meals in their rooms for a more relaxed, private experience.

Chika brought rice, miso soup, tsukemono, grilled fish, cold tofu, eggs (boiled in the ryokan’s onsen), salad, vegetables, natto and hot tea to the low-set table in multiple trips. She finished laying out the dishes just in time as the guests started in from their rooms. Chika greeted them and led them to their seats before taking her leave to help clean up in the kitchen.

Mito and Shima had left to deliver room trays while Chika began washing empty bowls and silverware. She found this task a bit cathartic as she was able to lose herself in her thoughts for a moment.

Her mind drifted back to her childhood where her only worry seemed to be finishing her homework on time, so she could go play with her oldest friend, Kanan.

_Kanan._

Memories made their way into Chika’s head as she scrubbed the dishes. She remembered the pair relaxing in the onsen when guests weren’t around after a long day of playing baseball on the beach. She remembered their countless sleepovers filled w laughter and pillow fights, which usually ended in Mito banging on the wall to keep quiet. And she remembered crying on Kanan’s shoulder when her sister took the last pudding from the fridge.

“Hellooooo, earth to Chika!” Mito called, snapping Chika back to the present.

“Oh, sorry Mito-chan!” Chika replied with a wink.

“The guests are gathering their belongings to leave; will you show them out while we tidy up?”

“I’m on it!”

After helping bring the guests’ suitcases to their cars and thanking them immensely for their stay, Chika made her way back inside. She always felt a sense of warmth when her guests left smiling and content with their experience.

Now her duty was to help clean the empty rooms for the next incoming guests. Chika hummed the tune of “Yume no Tobira” while she worked, stripping the futons of their sheets and throwing them in the laundry basked with a quick sashay.

Time seemed to pass more quickly when she played songs in her head, almost like an internal playlist. Chika swept the floor, using her broom as a microphone as she made her way across the floor.

_“Yes! Jibun wo shinjite minna wo shinjite  
Ashita ga matterun da yo ikanakucha”_

She sang under her breath accompanied by a smile.

Chika finished sweeping, dusted the furniture, cleaned the windows, vacuumed, fluffed the pillows and shook out the futons.

“Ah, all done!” She celebrated to herself, admiring her hard work.

She made her way back towards her room to take a short break.

“There are only a few guests coming this evening, we should have everything under control until then, Chika-chan.” Shima called out.

“Eh?” Chika replied.

“It means you can have the afternoon off.” Mito chimed in.

“R-really?”

“Yes, now go have fun before we change our minds!” Mito chided playfully.

Chika smiled and skipped towards her room to change into some more comfortable clothes. After rummaging through her closet for a while, she settled on a pair of yellow shorts and a blue collared blouse to go with them. She glanced in the mirror, smoothing out her bangs and tucking her shoulder-length hair behind her ears.

As she headed towards the entrance of the inn, Chika’s mind began to wander back to her childhood and her time spent with Kanan.

“I’m going out for a bit, I’ll be back before the guests arrive!” Chika called to her sisters in the adjacent room.

“You better be Chika-chan!” Mito replied

Chika giggled to herself as she passed Shiitake in her doghouse, stopping to give her a quick pat on the head.

A warm breeze ruffled Chika’s coral hair as it passed by, beckoning her to the nearby shoreline. As Chika made her way down to the quaint beach, she recalled how grown up and independent she once felt when allowed to make the short trip alone as a child.

Once she reached her destination, Chika kicked her sandals off and playfully scuffed up sand as she trotted over to the pier and the neighboring dock. She let her legs dangle over the ledge, almost tempted to throw caution to the wind and jump into the water below. When she closed her eyes, she swore she could hear foghorns in the distance signaling boats to the harbor.

It was only a three-minute ferry ride from the beach to Awashima, the small island where Kanan and her grandfather lived, but growing up Chika loved every minute spent out on the open water. As a child, Chika was even more daring and fearless than she was now, and never shied away from hanging off the boat’s railing, much to the captain’s dismay.

Her favorite part, though, was surprising her best friend with an unexpected visit. Chika’s energetic and bubbly personality seemed to perfectly balance Kanan’s calm, cool, maturity. Chika reminisced back to when she would run up to the waterline, excitedly tackling her friend in the sand. Kanan would always return the favor with a tight hug and a gentle pat on the head. In those days, they were inseparable.

The sky began to darken, slowly pulling Chika out of her daydream. She took a deep breath of salty air and exhaled slowly. As she made her way back towards the inn, she paused and crouched down in the sand. She traced a simple heart with her pointer finger.

“Shima-chan, Mito-chan, I’m back!” Chika announced as she dusted the sand off her feet at the door.

“We’re in the kitchen!” Shima replied.

“Jeez, Chika what were you up to? Your hair’s a mess!” Mito snorted.

“It’s alright, we’ll handle the guests. Chika-chan will you prepare for their welcome service?”

“That works for me!”

Chika did her best to brush her hair out with her fingers, washed her hands and laid out several plates of traditional Japanese sweets with cups of warm, matcha tea. She heard Mito and Shima greet the guests in the nearby distance and made her way to her room, careful not to be caught in such a disheveled state.

_Sigh_

Chika plopped down on her bed and rolled onto her side, cuddling her shrimp pillow close. Many things had changed over the years, but Chika’s room was not one of them. She glanced over at her µ's poster, still hanging on the wall.

“Oh, Honoka-san…what should I do? Show me the way!” Chika closed her eyes, somehow hoping for a sign.

But Chika knew the answer she was looking for. She unplugged her phone from the charger in the wall and scanned her thumbprint, unlocking it.

_Click, click, click_

Chika scrolled through her contacts, unsure as to why her heart began to pound. She paused on a name and clicked.

_Kanan._


	3. Changes

Chika’s heartbeat quickened with a mixture of nerves and excitement as her finger hovered above her friend’s name. She paused for a moment while pondering how to start the conversation. After all, it had been quite a long time since they had spoken or seen each other in person.

After graduating from Uranohoshi, Kanan traveled overseas to become a certified diving instructor. Chika realized that she had little idea of what Kanan had been up to during that time. Traveling back and forth from Japan to the states was not exactly cheap, so as far as Chika knew, Kanan hadn’t been back to Uchiura since after her graduation.

Kanan was the picture of calm, cool, and collected and was hands down, the most productive person Chika knew. She had a way of always making the most of her time, a trait Chika found quite admirable. Her level of self-discipline often inspired Chika and left her in awe. She served as not only a friend, but as one of Chika’s role models as well.

Chika pressed her finger against the screen.

_“Hey Kanan! Was just thinking about you, hoping all is well!”_

_Sent._

With a tense sigh, Chika turned over in her bed. She placed her phone on her nightstand, not expecting a response any time soon. It was still early in the states and, knowing Kanan, she was probably already busy with one thing or another. Chika secretly hoped she just would fall asleep just to pass the time.

Chika listened in silence to the sounds of the night. The wind softly caressed her window. When she closed her eyes, she could hear the waves gently greeting the shoreline. Everything was serene.

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

Shiitake always seemed to know when Chika needed some comforting. Her familiar whimper could be heard from the other side of the door.

Chika let the large, white dog into her room and gave her a pet behind the ear. Shiitake licked Chika’s hand and plopped onto the bed next to her.

Cuddled up w Shiitake, Chika felt her eyes beginning to feel heavy.

* * *

_The two girls were sure to be quiet as they tiptoed in from a late-night stroll along the shore._

_“Kanan chan, I can’t believe you went in as far as you did!”_

_“Oh, Chika that was nothing. I barely got my shorts wet.” Kanan chuckled._

_“But, it’s so dark! What if you had gotten pulled in! I don’t know, Kanan, you’re much braver than me, that’s for sure.”_

_“It’s not so scary. I know what’s beneath the surface. That doesn’t change in the nighttime. Plus, I wouldn’t let myself get carried away. I’m a good swimmer, remember?” Kanan reached out and pat Chika on the head with a gentle smile._

_“Yeah, I trust you, Kanan. But I’ll stick to just dipping my feet in.” Chika stuck her tongue out playfully._

_Kanan rummaged through her overnight bag and retrieved her pajamas._

_“I’m going to go rinse off before I put these on, I’ll be right back.” Kanan carefully shut the door behind her as she exited Chika’s room._

_Chika scrubbed the remaining sand off her feet with a washcloth before slipping into her blue-stiped romper. She rushed to tidy her room a bit, tossing the clothes she left on the floor into the laundry basket._

_“Ah, much better.” Kanan returned, carefully shutting the door behind her._

_Chika couldn’t help but notice how effortlessly beautiful Kanan looked. Her long black tank top hugged her perfectly defined curves, her short red shorts showed off her toned thighs, and her hair pulled up in a bun revealed the back of her neck and the softness of her face. Sometimes, when Chika looked at Kanan she felt things she couldn’t comprehend. Was it jealousy? Was it admiration? Or was it something else?_

_“You okay, Chika-chan?”_

_“Hmm? Oh! Yes, I’m fine. Just tired is all.”_

_“Do you want to lay down? It is getting pretty late, and I have to be up for my run early in the morning.”_

_“Ok, sure.” Chika smiled as she crawled into bed. She patted the spot next to her signaling Kanan to join her, just the way it had always been._

_Kanan turned off the light and hopped into the bed._

_“Kanan-chan?” Chika muttered._

_“Mmm?”_

_“What do you think you will do…you know, after we graduate?” Chika wasn’t sure why, but her hands suddenly became clammy as she awaited Kanan’s response._

_“What I’ve always wanted to do, I suppose. I want to be a dive instructor, so whatever it takes to achieve that goal, I’ll do it.”_

_“Have you…really always known what you’ve wanted?”_

_Kanan paused for a moment. “I guess, in some ways, yes I have.” Kanan smiled with her eyes still closed. “How about you, Chika-chan?”  
  
_

_“I guess, for me, I’m really not sure what exactly I want just yet. Part of me doesn’t want anything to change at all, and yet, part of me wants to soar.” Chika sighed. “Change is…scary. I wish things could always be like they are, right now, in this moment…I feel safe.”_

_“Oh, Chika I can read you like a book.” Kanan giggled. “Yes, change can be scary at times, but what if things could be even more wonderful than they are right now? Sometimes, a change is what we need.”_

_Kanan pressed her forehead to Chika’s and brushed her bangs out of her eyes._

_“Don’t be so afraid of change.” Kanan pulled Chika in for a hug._

* * *

_Bzzzzzz, bzzzzz._

Chika turned over in her bed, reached over to the nightstand, and hazily grabbed her phone. It was Kanan. Chika’s heart began to flutter all over again.

_“Chika-chan, you must be a mind reader! I was just thinking about you, too._

_Are you still in Uchiura?”_

Chika hugged her phone against her chest with a smile. She wasn’t sure what kind of response she expected from her friend, but just to be speaking with her again was enough for now.

_“Wow, we must be really in sync! Yes, I am. Still working at the Inn!”_

Chika thought about what she wanted to say next, fearing that the conversation would end as soon as it had begun. She had so many questions for Kanan. But before she could think of what to say next, her phone buzzed again.

_“Then I will see you soon_ _😊.”_


	4. Suspension

Chika was bubbling with energy despite having barely slept the night before. She excitedly paced around her room, doing her best to pass the time, which seemed to tick by like molasses. She tripped over herself slightly as she pulled a pair of jean shorts up over her yellow bathing suit. Her hands shook as she proceeded to braid her hair.

_Pull it together, Chika! It’s just Kanan-chan…you’ve known her all your life! Why are you so nervous?!_

Chika took a deep breath and tried desperately to release the blush from her cheeks. She looked at herself in the mirror, carefully watching her chest rise and fall several times.

_Sigh._

Chika collapsed on her bed, pulled out her phone and began to scroll.

_“Yes, grandfather really needs some help around the shop. He is getting older, after all and mom and dad have their own shop to look after. Apparently business is less than usual :/…now that I am a certified instructor I’m hoping it will liven it up a bit. :P”_

_“How long will you be staying Kanan-chan?”_

_“I’m not sure yet.”_

_Click._

Kanan had arrived back in Aiwashima late last night and Chika wanted to be the first to welcome her home. She tied a yellow bow around her signature braid and grabbed her beach bag, glancing up at the clock on her wall.

_Just half an hour before the ferry leaves._

Not wanting to meet Kanan empty handed, Chika grabbed a small crate of mikans from the kitchen to remind her friend what she had been missing back home. She secretly hoped she might convince her friend to stay for good with the delicious treat.

“Mom, I’m leaving! I’ll see you later!” Chika called, shutting the door behind her without even waiting for a response.

The warm morning breeze followed Chika as she made her way over to the small nearby beach. In the distance, a familiar ferry came into view. Chika trotted onto the sand and approached the pier. It was a walk she had made many times in the past and one she was glad to be making again. She caught herself hoping that these trips would, once again, become a regular occurrence.

Chika flicked the sand from her shoes as she made her way down the empty pier towards the ferry. Apparently, she was the only one making an early morning trip off the island at 8:30 am on a weekend.

_Honk_

Chika skipped down the ramp and onto the ferry where she was met by a familiar captain.

“Good morning!”

“Good morning Takami-san, nice to see you again.”

“Likewise!”

“Aiwashima Port?”

“Yes, sir! Thank you.”

The captain nodded and Chika walked to the stern of the boat, resting her arms against the protective railing. The cold metal jolted Chika from her day-dreamy state.

“5 minutes to Aiwashima Port.” The captain called over the speaker.

_5 minutes._

Chika felt each second with her heartbeat.

_Am I putting too much into this? Will Kanan be as happy to see me as I am? How long will she even stay?_

Chika lost herself in the questions that flooded her mind, and, in a blink, the ferry approached the small island beach.

Aiwashima was a small, sweet, port town with beautiful views and winding hiking trails. At one point in time, the island housed a sailor school, but since it’s closing, the local economy had taken a hit. Now, the island was scattered with abandoned homes and schools. Still, Chika and Kanan had always found it beautiful and, even magical, at times.

_Honk_

As the ferry pulled into the port, Chika scanned the area eagerly for Kanan.

_Hmm…did she forget? Maybe she’s sleeping in after getting in late last night…_

But, Chika knew better than to assume that Kanan would ever sleep in. She smiled as her eyes drifted to a flagged buoy off the coast of the beach.

Before she could stop herself, she found herself running down the shoreline. She dropped her bag and set the crate of mikans down in the sand.

The beach was empty, but even if it had been full, Chika wouldn’t have cared.

She took a deep breath.

“Kanan-chan!!!” Chika yelled with all her might, unsure of why tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

Chika watched in anticipation as a familiar snorkeled face popped up from the water. Kanan held onto the buoy before disappearing back into the sea.

_Thump, thump, thump_

Chika’s heart pounded as Kanan elegantly swam over to the glistening beach. She stood up in the water, removing her snorkel and fins. She squeezed the excess water from her beautiful blue hair, tied up in a high ponytail.

She said nothing.

Chika’s heart was in her throat as she met her friend’s shimmering, violet eyes in unbearable suspense. Kanan smiled and extended her arms, welcoming Chika for a long-awaited hug.

Chika threw off her sandals and ran as fast as she could towards her oldest friend. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand before jumping desperately into Kanan’s arms.

“Kanan…chan…” was all Chika could mutter.

“I’m here, Chika-chan…I’m home.”

Kanan stroked Chika’s coral hair and wiped the tears from her large, amber eyes, full of longing. Chika took a deep breath and composed herself as Kanan released her from the hug.

Chika looked at Kanan and started to giggle.

“Chika-chan… what’s so funny?”

“I..I don’t know, but I…hehehe…can’t stop!”

Soon Kanan joined in and the two were in a fit of laughter, Kanan playfully splashed Chika before pulling her further into the water.

“Kanan-chan, my clothes!”

Kanan didn’t care that Chika still had her shorts on. She grabbed Chika’s waist and pulled her in for another wet hug. Chika splashed Kanan back and before she knew it, her clothes were drenched, engulfed by the tide.

“C’mon Chika, let’s go dry off.” Kanan smiled.

Chika nodded and happily followed, grabbing her shoes, bag and crate from the sand.

Kanan and Chika made their way up the stairs to the dive shop. Kanan peeled off her wetsuit to reveal a flattering, sea-green bikini.

_Wow._

Chika made sure to keep her jaw from hitting the floor as she watched her friend dry off. Her body was even more stunning than she remembered. Kanan had perfectly sculped curves and was effortlessly beautiful. Chika felt her eyes lingering on the two bows held Kanan’s bathing suit to her hips.

“Here Chika!”

Kanan tossed her distracted friend a towel, accidentally clonking her in the head.

“Oof!”

“Haha, you ok, there Chika?”

“Heh, yep!” Chika blushed as she wiped her wet bangs from her eyes and began to dry herself off.

Kanan made her way over to a small table outside the shop and opened up an umbrella to shade the two from the sun. Chika took a seat across from her, her mind flooding with questions.

“Here, Kanan, would you like a snack?” Chika plopped the crate of mikans on the table in front of her friend.

“Oh, how I’ve missed these.” Kanan smiled and took a mikan from the crate.

Chika watched as Kanan peeled the fruit and popped a slice into her mouth.

“Mmm. Tastes like…well, it tastes like home.”

“Tehe. Kanan, I really have missed you…it’s been so long…”

“I know, I’ve missed you a lot too, Chika. But, that hasn’t stopped me from thinking about you.”

“R-really?” Chika could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

“Mhm.”

_Focus, Chika, focus._

“So…what have you been up to all this time? How was the states? How was school? Did you make a lot of friends? I want to know everything!” Chika couldn’t stop herself as the words tumbled from her mouth.

_Did she make a lot of friends? Did she…replace me? Did she replace all of us?_

“Woah, Chika-chan slow down.” Kanan giggled. “A lot has happened and, yet, being back here…I feel like no time has passed at all. It’s…strange.”

Chika looked down at the mikan in her hand.

“We do have a lot to catch up on…I don’t even know where to start…”

“Hmm…” Chika paused for a moment, lost in thought. “I have an idea! Sleepover tonight? My place? We can discuss it all night if you’d like.” Chika stuck her tongue out playfully.

“Just like old times. You haven’t changed a bit Chika-chan.” Kanan smiled softly.

Chika fidgeted with the half-peeled mikan still in her hand, awaiting a response.

_Stupid, Chika…think before you speak._

“How could I ever say no?” Kanan giggled.

_She said yes! She said yes…right?_

“But first, how about some softball on the beach?”

“Just like old times!” Chika perked up.

“Yes…just like old times.” Kanan reached across the table and smoothed the loose hairs on the top of Chika’s head.

“Let’s make some memories, Chika-chan.”   
  



	5. Timelessness

Orange and purple hues painted the twilight sky as Kanan and Chika made their return to Mito beach. The pair held their shoes in their hands as they descended off the pier and onto the soft, warm sand.

“Wow, this really brings back memories huh, Chika?” Kanan closed her eyes and took a deep breath of ocean air.

“Yes…I still come here almost every night. It’s funny how this place can make me feel so many things…happy things, sad things, inspiring things… even painful things, sometimes.”

Chika closed her eyes and stood beside Kanan taking in the evening breeze. If she tried hard enough, she could almost feel the presence of her friends surrounding her. It was as if pieces of their spirits remained tied to this place.

“Kanan, do you still talk to them?”

_Or is it just me who was left behind?_

Chika nervously kicked the sand as she turned to face her friend. A calm smile formed on Kanan’s lips.

“Sometimes. But, mainly it’s just social media posts. I guess we all have sort of gotten caught up in our own lives over the last few years.”

“Not even Mari and Dia? You guys were so close…”

“It’s a little complicated. We do talk here and there, but it’s not like it used to be.” Kanan looked down at her feet as she averted her gaze from Chika’s.

“Complicated? How so?”

Chika wasn’t exactly sure why, but she felt her heart pick up its pace in her chest. She chided herself on the inside for feeling a bit relieved at Kanan’s response.

_Stupid, Chika. Why would you not want Kanan to have friends? She can still be friends with you and be friends with others at the same time! Selfish._

Kanan took a deep breath before turning to face Chika again.

“Dia is going to school in Tokyo and, as I’m sure you remember, Mari went to study abroad in Italy. While Dia takes her studies very seriously, Mari…haha…I can’t say the same for...”

Chika nodded in reply.

“Anyway, during Mari’s first year of school she did quite a bit of partying and, as time went on, our conversations just sort of turned into her drunk dialing me.”

Chika giggled. “I could definitely see Mari doing that. I guess it’s pretty common for college students.”

_Phew, that’s not such a big deal at all! What was I so worried for?_

“Well…that’s not it though, Chika.”

“Oh?” Chika’s heart sunk.

Kanan sat down and began tracing circles in the sand with her finger. Chika took a seat next to her, the rushing of the waves filling the silence. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort her friend, but her brain held her back.

“One night... she called me when she was pretty wasted and started crying…Mari told me that she had feelings for me…that she…loved me and wanted to fly out and see me.”

If Chika’s heart could sink any lower, in that moment it did. She fought to keep her composure, to keep her tears from spilling over.

_Why are you so emotional about this, Chika? Pull it together your friend needs you!_

Chika took a deep breath and shook her head, as if to clear her head.

“Was…was that what you wanted to hear, Kanan?”

“To be honest, I didn’t know how to take it or what exactly I felt. Once she hung up the phone, I slept on it before reaching out to her…the next day she was her usual bubbly self and told me to forget about what happened…that she was just drunk. She said she didn’t remember most of our conversation, but I’m not sure how much of that I believe.” Kanan smiled kindly, meeting Chika’s amber eyes.

Chika, herself, felt like she needed some time to process the situation after hearing all of this, and she wasn’t even involved.

“Wow…so…how did it resolve?”

“We never really spoke of it again. We continued to talk here and there, but not like we used to. She called me less and less... I’m not sure if she ever told Dia. I didn’t. Anyway, Mari has moved on at this point. She has had a few relationships since then…I think she is doing well. Like I said this was a few years ago.”

_How is Mari doing now? Is she ok? Is she having fun? Is she still in Italy? Is she really happy? Does she still love Kanan? Should I have reached out to her sooner?_

Chika wasn’t sure what to say in response. Her mind began to race with questions, but she controlled herself and did her best to focus on the conversation.

“How about Dia? How is she?”

“Last I heard from Dia she was doing well. You know our Dia, she is studying hard, as usual. Hah. I should really reach out to her more, shouldn’t I?”

Chika smiled. “It’s what I am going to try to do! You guys still mean the world to me…even if it’s been a while. Maybe I should have reached out more over the last few years, but…I didn’t want to hold any of you back…I…”

Chika cut herself off as her tears threatened to make a swift return. Kanan lifted Chika’s chin, meeting her eyes.

“Silly, Chika. You know none of us would ever think that! I think the others would love to hear from you, just like I did.” Kanan put her hand gently on top of Chika’s.

Chika couldn’t help, but grin. “I’m so glad I did.”

Kanan hopped to her feet. “C’mon Chika-chan, let’s go get some tea.” Kanan extended her hand to help Chika up.

“Good idea!”

As the two friends made their way to the inn, Chika’s mind drifted to thoughts of her other friends.

_I wonder how Dia is, too…speaking of which, I wonder how Ruby is! And Hanamaru and Yoshiko…and of course my dear Riko and You. You._

Being with Kanan made Chika miss You even more than usual. Images of the three friends playing on the beach, swimming in the sea, diving in Aiwashima flooded her brain like a tidal wave.

“Chika? Chika? Earth to Chikaaaaaaaa.” Kanan playfully waved her hand in front of her friend’s face.

“Oh, sorry!” Chika giggled, smacking herself in the forehead.

The two snuck into the inn, careful not to interrupt any of the guests, and made their way to Chika’s room.

“I’ll be right back, Kanan! Going to grab us some tea.”

“Sounds good.”

Kanan felt at ease being back in Chika’s room. She was glad to see Chika still had her stuffed animals on her bed and her muse poster on the wall. Kanan couldn’t help but giggle when she saw several pictures of Aqours framed throughout the room, each bringing back a tender memory.

“Here you go, Kanan!”

Chika returned with some tea and set it on the kotatsu.

“Now, catch me up on what you’ve been up to!”

Kanan described in detail her experience becoming a divemaster in the US. She discussed how first she had spent six months as a diver before beginning her instructor courses. Not only did she need to do at least 60 dives, she had to become certified in CPR and first aid, become an emergency first response instructor, and take a variety of courses on diver safety, business of diving, and more.

Chika’s head began to spin.

“My god, Kanan I had no idea all the work it took! I am so proud of you!”

Kanan’s violet eyes sparkled. “Thank you Chika-chan. It was tough, but worth it in the end. I can’t wait to start working as an instructor in Aiwashima.”

_Does this mean she wants to stay for good?_

“I’m glad you followed your dream. And…I’m glad it brought you back to me.”

Kanan stretched out her arms and covered up a large yawn.

“Chika, I’m sorry, but I am so jetlagged. I would love to stay up and chat more, but I am completely exhausted.”

“Wow, when did it become midnight?” Chika smiled at her friend. “No problem, Kanan-chan, let’s get some sleep.”

The two girls brushed their teeth and changed for bed.

“Should I turn out the light?”

Kanan emerged from the bathroom in a pair of short, red pajama shorts and a black off-the-shoulder t-shirt. She pulled her hair tie out and let her thick, blue hair tumble down her back, before putting it back up in a loose bun.

Chika tried not to let her eyes linger too long as she undid her braid and freed her hair. She adjusted her oversized, yellow t-shirt and climbed into bed. She smiled at Kanan and pat the empty bed space next to her.

_Am I being weird? Should I have gotten her an air mattress?_

“Just like old times?” Kanan smiled and sat on Chika’s bed.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Chika snuggled up with her pillow and pulled her blanket to her chin.

Kanan turned off the light and climbed into bed next to Chika, their noses almost touching. Kanan placed her hand on top of Chika’s, but this time, Chika’s heart did not race. She felt calm and safe.

“Goodnight Chika-chan.”


End file.
